


Late night reading

by MoodyMuddy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Discord: Bellamione Cult, Endgame: Bellamione, Eventual Smut, F/F, Femslash, Hogwarts Library, Horny hermione, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Library Sex, Lust, Oral Sex, Professors, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyMuddy/pseuds/MoodyMuddy
Summary: Hermione uses library late at night, is found out of bed by her Professor.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 8
Kudos: 265





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably end up being mixed up with the valentine's event thing, though I actually started this months ago but life got in the way. Hope you enjoy the first chapter.

Sequestering herself in the shadows behind one of the statues she quickly whispered the spell to dispel the light from her wand, the note of panic in her voice as she did going unnoticed in her hurry to press herself flat against the stone. Despite the need to hide she couldn't stop the shivers trembling through her as the cold stone scratched her back through the thin cotton of her sleep top, not all of them due to the lower than comfortable temperature of the castle at night. She had forgotten that this week it was Professor Black's turn to patrol the corridors after lights out and the last thing she wanted, needed she corrected herself, was to find herself being interrogated by the dark witch.Yet even as she thought it she heard the mocking tone of an internal voice wondering if she really wanted to meet her dark haired professor clad as she was only in her burgundy top and shorties. 

It was common knowledge how the Black family viewed those like herself - muggleborns - yet still the woman had alienated herself from her family to eschew those beliefs to teach at Hogwarts. The woman was an enigma; she could be standoffish one moment then joke with someone the next. Bloody mad Ron called her while Harry just shook his head. Oft times she had felt those eyes focusing on her exclusively during class yet when her own hazel eyes had looked up from her parchment those same eyes had snapped to look at something -anything- else but her. Dismissing the look each lesson she had pulled her mind back to her school work and steadfastly ignored the internal voice mocking her inability to meet those egyes with her own, laughing at the way she shifted her thighs together beneath the table while simultaneously swearing to herself she didn't like the woman.

Yawning slightly Hermione raised her hand to cover her mouth then froze as the clicking of high heels against the flagstones passed by her. Letting out the breath she had been unaware of holding in, the bushy haired girl turned to hurry to her destination, seeking to put as much space as possible between her and the Professor. Pausing before the double doors to the library she glanced back to where Professor Black had gone and squared her shoulders when she couldn't see anyone. She was here for the forbidden section, and that particular book. Just thinking of the book had her breath catching slightly and her cheeks reddening. She had gained access that morning due to needing one of the tomes to research an assignment, but as she had scoured the shelves she had found another interesting section she was headed for tonight. Eroticism and spells for pleasure. 

Furtively she had scanned the book in just a couple of minutes; her hazel eyes widening at the moving pictures in the book while beneath her pleated school skirt she had felt her core throb with need; her inner thighs becoming sheened with her arousal. Gasping out a breath, white teeth had bitten her bottom lip while she fought the urge to lift her skirt and explore the new sensations. Regretfully she had pushed the book back into its place, stealing a look over her shoulder as she did, pleased to find her impromptu moan had gone unnoticed. As soon as the bell had sounded signalling the next lesson she had hurried away promising herself she'd find that book again . 

Padding into the library on slippered feet, the thin cushioned sole making only the slightest of noises against the stone floor, Hermione paused in the inky blackness that greeted her. The library after curfew was a monochrome world of shadows and moonlight married together to dapple the space with only enough light to see directly in front of her. Feeling a frisson of nervous excitement curl around her insides at breaking the rules so openly she held her wand in front of her and with a whispered lumos set off weaving around the familiar bookshelves. In the umbra her tactile senses were heightened, her trailing fingers finding - and silently lamenting - the tiny cracks in the spines where the books had been handled so much. Entranced by the library the teenager didn't notice another pool of light further behind her as she finally moved into the aphotic restricted section of the library. Stopping again now the darkness was absolute she shivered slightly, the cool summer night air twined with the obscurity cloaking her from the rest of the world. 

Standing still for a moment to let her eyes adjust Hermione turned her head towards the start of the towering stacks; the heavy oak bookcases seeming to reach skywards with no end in sight, further intensifying the saturnine world she had entered. Peeling away from the entrance she picked up her pace, eager to find that restricted book with it's moving pictures, the image she had stared at that morning still burnt into the backs of her eyes, her mind superimposing her Professor over the image of the woman on all fours with the head of a lover between her thighs.

Lost in her daydream; her memory of that picture having warped itself into her head being between Professor Black's legs, her tongue rubbing against the top of her mouth as she wondered how the woman would taste, she paused her meandering walk and blinked in the light of her wand as she came back to where she was. Her path through the library had been circuitous she realised with an irritated sigh. 

Moving back to the bookcase she had been aiming for, Hermione stared at the many volumes contained in the wooden shelf, her teeth biting absently into her lower lip as she trailed a fingertip over the edges of the books before finally plucking her selection free. Running her fingers over the cover reverently as hazel orbs took in each little nuance of the hardcover and the picture on the front she was unaware of the Professor standing near to her in a similar pool of light coming from the bent walnut wood wand. Opening the book, as once more her teeth worried her bottom lip, she suddenly dropped it as if burned, a yelp falling from her lips as her wand was clutched tighter and her dark eyes met those of her Professor.


	2. Chapter 2

"A little late for using the library, isn't it, pet?". A smirk was thrown at the teenager as Bellatrix finally broke the silence, the gloom having been chased away by the floating candles the professor had already made flare to life. Caught like a deer in headlights, the Gryffindor found herself unable to look away, those saxe blue orbs glinting at her with an amused satisfaction tempered by something else. 'Arousal?' she silently questioned herself, her cheeks flaming as red as the barely there sleep set she was wearing, her mind questioning why she even cared if the Professor felt that way about her, her body betraying her as she felt a rush of wetness between her legs. 

Crossing her arms protectively over the censored book, she pressed it over her chest, the coolness of the cover only serving to make her nipples harden beneath the thin cotton of the cami top. " I-I...I had some homework I needed to finish and as I couldn't sleep I thought I'd make use of the time"  
Her tone was defensive, a note of lust lacing It as she spoke, but even to her own ears, it sounded like the lie it was. As she had spoken her gaze had migrated to the right, her head tipping down slightly as she avoided Bellatrix's too knowing smirk. The sudden grip on the book jolted her and finding it wrestled away from her grip Hermione held on tighter, her fingers scrabbling at the binding until she was forced to relinquish it. Taking a step back Hermione bit her bottom lip while her eyes flared wide, cheeks reddening even more at the cackle reverberating through the space. 

"I wasn't aware we studied.. biology..at this school.." trailing off she snickered at the teens obvious embarrassment and let her eyes wander over the expanse of olive skin in front of her, letting her gaze linger for long moments at the girls red cotton covered mons before dragging her eyes higher to focus on the hard nipples pushing through the muggle fabric. As Hermione cleared her throat, the sudden sound cutting through the silence, it was enough to garner the professor's attention once more; amused yet lust darkened orbs once more meeting embarrassed teen eyes. "I should punish you, Miss Granger, for not only being out of bed past curfew but being caught in the restricted section in little more than just your under things". As she'd spoken the teacher had stalked closer to the girl, the book still held in one hand even as her voice had dropped an octave lower, infusing it with a huskiness she didn't seem aware of. 

"I would take points away from Gryffindor for this, but we both know you're not the type to be bothered by that..and detentions are something you seem to enjoy with me". The flirting was obvious for a moment as the book was finally glanced at once more, a little smirk gracing Bellatrix's lips as she reached up to push the book back onto the shelf above Hermione's head, her body pushing against the nubile one in front of her. Moving her hand down again she let it linger in that untameable brown hair before drifting her fingers lower, slowly moving them so she could trace Hermione's lips with her thumb, "Unless it is a private lesson you want from me, little witch?". Her breath was ghosting across Hermione's cheek now as deliberately she bent her head to brush her lips across the teenager's. 

As Hermione eagerly accepted the kiss; her lips moving against Bellatrix's then parting in invitation, a low whimpering moan was pulled from her throat. Hearing it only increased Bellatrix's need and she gripped her hand to those soft curls, yanking Hermione's head backwards to the books behind them as she plundered her mouth, her tongue slipping into the younger woman's heat and exploring it before she sucked her bottom lip into her mouth. 

As they kissed, Bellatrix's long manicured fingers slipped over the back of Hermione's top, and bunching the fabric in her hand, she ripped it from the young witch. Stepping back a step she let her gaze focus on the bare breasts she'd uncovered - the soft olive skin topped by the dusty pink of her nipples - "so beautiful, little witch". Her normally cultured, polished voice so melodic in cadence was now low and seductive with lust. 

Hermione's breaths laboured with her growing need, her hands fisting at her sides even as the damp patch on her knickers grew more pronounced, her scent filling the space between them. Watching the girl she hadn't failed to notice the now dark patch of red material and as she slowly sank to her knees in front of Hermione she blew a stream of air over the patch. 

Flicking her eyes up to Hermione's she watched her reaction as slowly she pressed open mouthed kisses up the inside of one thigh and down the other, hissing out a breath as those pink painted nails threaded through her curls and gripped her head. 

Working her fingers under the waistband of those briefs she slowly peeled them down Hermione's legs,teasing them both for a moment as she stopped to remove them one foot at a time. Her hands being free now Bellatrix moved one hand to scrape her nails down over that smooth flawless skin over her breasts and lower still to finally skim over that moist heat. Gently she rubbed circles against her puffy bundle of nerves in small, painful circles that made Hermione gasp and whimper in need, her words failing her at the sensations rocketing through her. 

Bellatrix kept the pace steady and unhurried, testing her partner and tempting her, torturing her before her long fingers finally slid into Hermione's wet heat. As her fingers plunged into her core so her white teeth bit into that pulsing of life beneath Hermione's neck, her tongue soothing the bite before she suckled on the skin. 

That hot breath against her skin was sending shock waves through her as she spread her legs further, inviting her professor to take more from her. Hermione's moans grew louder and more desperate as she shamelessy ground herself against those skilled fingers. When she thought Hermione was close she withdrew her fingers and trailed her tongue down over that soft enticing olive skin, blowing a breath over heated flesh even as the library filled again with more moans, this time in anticipation.

"Please, Professor..", her words were ground out as she stared at her DADA teacher. "I believe this is the lesson you were wanting from me", the professor's words were thick with lust as she spoke and a dark chuckle met Hermione's moans in the dark, "quiet, little witch, or I'll send you to bed without cumming first". 

Before Hermione could blink a response those fingers were buried inside again, moving in and out, faster and harder while teeth gently nibbled at the delicate folds. Nipping again, this time she sucked those lips into her mouth before running her tongue over the moist center of Hermione's body. Breathing heavily she watched as the girl scrabbled her fingers against the shelves behind, searching for something to hold onto as slowly Bellatrix sunk her tongue into that molten heat, groaning at the taste filling her mouth. 

Bellatrix feasted then, tasting her student over and over again until she could feel Hermione's body start to quake and heard those sweet moans turning more guttural and strident the closer she got. But Bellatrix swiftly removed her tongue and stepped back, her eyes almost black from desire as she swept her gaze over the keening girl, "I told you to be quiet, Miss Granger"

Using wandless magic she cast the muffiliato spell over the library before tilting her head at the unsteady girl, moving closer again to grab Hermione's waist in a chastising grip. "You never listen to me in class, always running your eyes over me and thinking of the things you wish I was doing instead. It's quite distracting you know". Her tone was playful but her hitched breaths gave away how she'd enjoyed their moment earlier. 

Stepping back again until she banged against the table Bellatrix removed her skirts, revealing that she wasn't wearing underwear. Smirking now as she saw the lustful gaze drinking her in she slowly drew a finger over her own wetness, "time to put that imagination to use, little witch. I want you to use your tongue on me". 

Watching as her professor sat on the table with her legs open in invitation she was propelled forward, her mind going back to that book and her thoughts during the day, enhancing the arousal coursing through her and over her thighs. By the time she'd knealt before Professor Black the throbbing in her clit had dulled into a low roar and she was able to enjoy the magnificent pussy in front of her. 

Glancing up once with a slight hesitancy in her eyes Hermione brushed her fingers over the pale thighs, relishing in the taut muscles beneath the skin. Slowly she dipped her head and pressed a kiss to those glistening folds. 

"I said to lick me, not kiss me, Miss Granger", the words were huffed out though the moment Hermione's tongue swept over the length of her slit Bellatrix's words were lost in a hiss of pleasure. Taking the hint she'd done it right Hermione did it again, collecting the sweet juices on her tongue and moaning lightly at the taste. As a hand tightened in her hair Hermione captured Bellatrix's clit between her teeth, flicking her tongue roughly over the nub. 

Moving her tongue away, to a disgruntled grumble from above, she slid her tongue into her professor's core, revelling in the heady taste flooding her mouth. Looking up through her eyelashes she watched as Bellatrix exhaled loudly again, her head thrown back and eyes closed. Wrapping her arm around Professor Black's waist Hermione pressed her tongue deeper inside as her thumb found her clit and circled it. Moving upwards her tongue joined her thumb before she sucked the bundle of nerves into her mouth eliciting a louder more guttural cry from Bellatrix as her hips jerked against Hermione's face and a rush of wetness coated her chin. 

Breathlessly Hermione let go and looked up, a smirk gracing her own lips now as she took in her professor's flushed face and the hair sticking to her forehead. Meeting Hermione's eyes she smiled at the teen, "stand up Miss Granger and lean over the desk". 

Laying her upper half over the cold desk she trembled at the sudden coolness over her front, her legs parting as the Professor stroked a hand over her arse cheeks. "I don't think you've been properly chastised yet, Miss Granger". Purring out her words the Professor pulled her hand back and smacked it against the soft pale skin, smirking as the firm globe jiggled from the impact. "Being caught out of bed and in the restricted section while in just your underwear is very punishable". Each word was punctuated by another smack until Hermione gasped for air, her back arching high off the table. "Please, Professor", her tone was keening as she asked but Bellatrix ignored her and smacked her three more times before Hermione begged again, the throbbing in her pussy needing relief. 

"If I'd known how such a muggle punishment affected you I'd have done this sooner", her words were barely a whisper in the dark as on the last stroke Bellatrix allowed her fingers to tease Hermione's opening before sliding two fingers into her while her free hand moved to stroke over the tender nub, the ministrations from earlier having left Hermione wanting. 

"Fuck.. Professor Black.. please… fuck me..", clutching the edges of the table in a death grip Hermione trembled as her breaths turned to gasping inhales, her hips pushing back onto those fingers with every thrust. "Bossy little witch", Bellatrix's words were amused though she obliged, pressing harder against Hermione's clit as she added a third finger, pistoning her fingers into her until Hermione's body quaked and a scream filled the library. 

Slowing her fingers as the aftershocks were fading Bellatrix wrapped her arm around Hermione's mid section, her lips pressing into the girl's shoulder "fifty points to Gryffindor..Hermione".


End file.
